Hate is a Strong Word
by Dark Soul of Shadows
Summary: But I really, really, really don't like you. Vent fic. Not understandable for most people.


_This is a vent. Nothing personal to Anzu. The reason you will not understand this is because this is personal to me and my friends… and my enemies. Anzu is just a representation. Can't handle that? I suggest you leave then._

_

* * *

_

There are many words that can describe you, Anzu. Sadistic, uncaring, lying, betraying, hurtful, sleazy, malicious, backstabbing, malevolent, sick, twisted, inhuman, insensitive, evil, the list can go on. I will never forget that day when you first betrayed us. You lied to us, you said you hated us, and then you expected us to apologize, and we would be friends again.

Didn't happen the way you wanted it to, did it?

Could you hear it that day? The sound of my heart breaking? Yes, I'm sure you did, and I bet you loved the sound. It felt like it gave you power over me, didn't it? The power that you can hurt me in ways no one else can. You were my first friend, Anzu. Before I even met the others. Our group was so special to us. That is why I found a place in my heart to forgive you, even if it was a tiny bit.

Then yesterday, I allowed myself to open to you… maybe I was a fool… maybe I actually wanted us to be friends again, as sick as it may be, and even after you hurt me. We were friends for a long time… it's hard to throw that all away. But you dared to bring up the subject that would hurt me the most, and you knew it. My mother died, and you mocked that_. _

"_know what, go? cry to mommy...wait...you don't have one, do you?"(1)_

And you laughed. Laughed in my face, in front of the people you betrayed. What… _human_ would say such a thing? Are you just a monster? No, not a monster, a devil? Someone who is put on this Earth just to harm the people? Again, I knew you loved the power that I gave you to break my heart. And if that last time was bad, this was hell in it's rawest. Pure hell going through my head, through my heart, through my soul.

And all you could do is laugh.

And then, you erased everything. Everything that proves that you indeed, have no soul, or if you do, it's even more sick and insane than Mariku's. You wouldn't want to spoil your "I'm such a good friend" look for your new _friends_ would you? Of course not. Because you want to backstab those "_friends_" too, am I right? You absolutely _love_ that feeling of power, don't you? Heh… J - you know who this is - is the only one supporting you now. Because you twisted her mind so much, she can only obey your will, and she doesn't even realize it. Tragic really, for the both of you. You, Anzu, for hurting, no much worse than hurting, us and J for not seeing past your lies.

So _Anzu_, while I cannot speak for Ryou, Malik, Atemu, Alister, or Rebecca_(2)_, I, Yuugi, will say this:

I know you feel no guilt, no matter what you may say, whatever crocodile tears you may cry. Some…_thing_ like you would never understand sadness or regret, only your own sick, sadistic pleasure. I'm glad you got hospitalized! You need help! And obviously, if you're out so soon, the doctors didn't do their job! Not that I mind though, they still take your money. So you know what? You go cry to YOUR mother! You know, that person who you claimed to have beaten you! Or to your so called "Amy"! Or to that poor 3-year-old girl! …Those were lies too, weren't they? Hate is a strong word… and that's exactly how I feel. I will never forgive you, and I will never forget the hell you sent to me. I have no regrets on what I just said, only that I wish I said this sooner. You no longer have any power over me. You cannot hurt me.

You will not bring me down.

* * *

_(1) I realize the extreme lack of grammar. This is a direct quote of "Anzu" when she said this to me on YouTube. And yes, she did laugh. After saying that, she added "oops. *giggle*"_

_(2) This is a representation of all the people she hurt. I am Yuugi._

_This is a vent. If you're just going to reply with a "dude! This iznt a plce 2 rant!1!" I will delete you comment, as I am well aware of that. The person who is representing Anzu knows exactly who she is. As I said, I have no regrets. Burn in hell. If I could, I would send you there myself._


End file.
